


Avengers Assemble

by Synnerxx



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:58:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve finds Bruce baking and helps. Tony finds them and the baked goods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers Assemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zekkass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zekkass/gifts).



Steve heads for the kitchen when a sweet smell begins to drift throughout the Tower. He finds Bruce there, bending over and pulling out a pan from the oven.

"That smells delicious, Bruce. What is it?" Steve peers over Bruce's shoulder as he sets the pan down on the counter.

"Cookies. Help yourself, but they're hot right now, so I'd give them a minute or two to cool down." Bruce sends him a small smile and Steve grins. 

"What's the occasion?" Steve asks, looking over the star-shaped cookies in delight. 

"No reason. Just felt like baking. Decided we could use some cookies once in a while." Bruce shrugs, beginning to cut out more shapes in a new batch of cookie dough. This time it's hearts.

"They taste amazing!" Steve says after he finishes one of the stars, a few more in his hand.

"Thanks. You wanna help?" Bruce offers. 

"Sure. What can I do for you?" Steve comes to stand next to Bruce. 

"Pick a shape and just start cutting them out of the dough. Put them on this pan." Bruce hands Steve a pan and sets him up with the dough spread out next to him on the counter. 

Steve muses over the array of shapes of cookie cutters to pick from. There's stars, hearts, trees, triangles, squares, rectangles, and even a few human shaped ones. They're nothing special and Steve has the feeling they're from Bruce's personal things and not bought new. 

He smiles as he picks up the heart ones and begins to press it into the dough even though Bruce has just finished with his own heart shapes. There's something both funny and meaningful behind the fact that they're gonna feed the team heart cookies, but Steve doesn't dwell on it too long because he has cookies to bake. 

There's a quiet calm to the atmosphere and Bruce hums softly under his breath, snatches of songs that Steve vaguely recognizes. It's a nice break from constant meetings and debriefings and fighting that Steve allows himself to relax completely, totally at ease with helping Bruce bake cookies. 

He spreads them out on the pan and when he's down, Bruce takes both his and Steve's pans and slides them in the oven. 

"Thanks, Steve. They should be finished in about ten minutes." Bruce smiles at him.

"No problem. It was fun and relaxing." Steve nods.

"JARVIS told me there were cookies." Tony says, walking into the kitchen, a smudge of grease across his cheek bone.

"Help yourself." Bruce points at the cookies on the plate on the table.

Tony makes a happy noise and stuffs a cookie in his mouth making Steve wince at his lack of manners.

Tony groans around the cookie and shoots a crummy grin at Bruce. "Why didn't you tell me you could bake like this? It's awesome!"

"You never asked." Bruce snickers and hands Tony a napkin, pointing at his mouth. 

Tony dusts the crumbs off, still grinning. "You made more, right? I don't think these are enough for all of us. You know how Steve and Thor eat." 

Steve rolls his eyes and swats at Tony who dodges him easily. 

"Well, it's true!" Tony cackles.

"Yes, Steve and I made more, don't worry." Bruce says, shaking his head in fond exasperation at Tony.

"Yay! Cookies! Avengers assemble for cookies!" Tony yells, JARVIS projecting his voice to the entire Tower.

"We're gonna need more cookies." Steve says, watching as Tony begins to devour the rest of the stars.

Bruce just laughs and begins setting out the ingredients once more. "Want to help?"

Steve smiles back and they get to work on a new batch as the rest of the Avengers wander in for cookies.


End file.
